Core C: Bone Core Project Summary The Bone Core of the Program Project will provide shared facilities and services for procuring, processing and interpretation of tissues from both clinical samples and animal models utilized in all projects of the program. The following services will be provided: experimental design/consultation regarding endpoint analyses for histologic specimens, processing of osseous tissues for histologic analysis (decalcified and undecalcified sections, bone histomorphometric analysis of osseous sections (i.e. interpretation), and histologic analysis of soft tissue metastases or other soft tissue lesions with their pathologic diagnosis. Additionally, procurement of clinically-derived tissues, particularly disseminated tumor cells (DTC) from patients. In addition to histologic support, the core will provide services of FAXITRON microradiography and peripheral QCT. The bone core will continue providing expertise that includes the processing of soft tissue specimens and decalcified hard tissue specimens in paraffin in addition to processing undecalcified osseous specimens using plastic embedding techniques. Investigators will be provided with training and assistance in static and dynamic bone histomorphometric analysis. Core support of these services will promote efficiency of specimen analysis and facilitate interactions between projects through the similar model systems and their common analyses. A significant benefit to the program as a group will be a standardized format for analysis of specimens from the common animal models that will be using different experimental approaches/targets. This will provide valuable information that can be shared and compared across the projects in the program. To accomplish these goals, the core is directed by Dr. Kenneth Kozloff, who is an expert in bone biology. In addition, the core is supported by Dr. Rohit Mehra, a board-certified urologic oncology pathologist and Dr. Todd Morgan, a physician scientist with expertise in disseminated cell procurement and biology. Additional expertise in bone histomorphometry is provided by our consultant Dr. Tom Wronski and tumor bone pathology by Dr. David Lucas, a U.Michigan pathologist who specializes in bone tumors. Overall this core will continue to provide comprehensive and unique services that are required by all the projects of this Program.